Total Drama Panic
by Willy Dan
Summary: Baseado no programa Jogo Duro da Rede Globo, os 22 ex-campistas partem para um jogo onde não é fácil ganhar. Muito mais difícil não se mover pela ganância
1. Chapter 1

TOTAL DRAMA PANIC

Começa transmitindo cenas com retrospectiva dos 22 ex-campistas do começo ao fim e Chris aparece abrindo o portão da fábrica principal.

Chris: Boa noite! Este é o novo programa que envolve o conceito sobrevivência, superação e muito... MUITO jogo duro! Por isso nossos velhos amigos Esquilos Berrantes e Robalos Assassinos estão de volta! Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Izzy, Geoff, LeShawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen e Owen! Quem sera que vai sair amarelando para casa? Quem vai ganhar 30 mil dólares? Quem vai resistir aos lugares mais tenebrosos? Descubra no nosso novo programa o PÂNICO... DOS... DESAFIOS!!!

(abertura)

Chris: OK! Nosso programa está começando e digo que nossos amigos estão de volta depois de uma LONGA espera. HEHEHEHEHE! Mas... MMM-HMP! (pigarreando) Infelizmente não teremos a mesma situação, pois...

Hatchet: QUERIA SABER QUEM FOI O IDIOTA QUE PÔS ESSA TORNOZELEIRA ELÉTRICA EM MIM!!!

BZAAAAAKT! (choque)

Diretor: Sou eu o idiota que está lhe fazendo controlar esse seu mau humor! Ainda lembro de quando apresentou o programa. Portanto se não seguir exatamente as regras vai cair fora!

Hatchet: Quem você pensa que...

BZAAAAAKT! (choque)

Diretor: Ou segue, ou vai para a rua da amargura.

Chris: Er... Infelizmente nosso diretor não concordou com a forma que ele apresentou as edições da Ilha dos Desafios em que eu estive ausente... Acho que isso inclui também ter que tirar a vitória do Owen e me fazer pagar os danos causados a um dos participantes!

Heather: NO CASO EU!!! Você seu idiota, ainda lembro que meu cabelo foi destruído por seu desafio em que fui humilhada e muito mais! Agora que tem alguém na sua cola...

Owen: CADÊ OS MARSHMALLOWS!!! Onde? Onde? Onde? Não posso viver sem eles!

Gwen: Mal fez um tempo e isso acontece! Devia ter ficado em casa, para ver o programa na TV!

Chris: Olha só pessoal, nosso diretor resolveu fazer um programa diferente e o Chefe Hatchet é que foi a cobaia de todos os desafios, e são qualificados como bem seguros!

Duncan: ...Para você! Se eu for eliminado de novo por desgosto, como a Courtney sofreu...

Courtney: E ainda estou com o responsável! (aplica uma chave de pescoço em Harold)

Duncan: Isso vai se resumir em desastre viu!

Hatchet: Eu não esperava ver sua cara de novo, seu delinqüente de uma figa! Nenhum de nós quer...

BZAAAAAKT! (choque)

Duncan: Até que enfim alguém te controla!

Harold: Pode me largar, Courtney?

Courtney: OK! Mas se me eliminar injustamente, pode ser pior para você!

LeShawna: Espera! Ele fez porquê?

Geoff: A história da cueca e muitas vezes torturado, cara!

DJ: Ele nem deixa suas roupas arrumadas! HEHEHEHEHE! (cumprimentando Geoff)

Chris: OK galera... Agora segundo as regras do programa, nada será fácil! E neste novo desafio... Saem quem tiver arrecadado a menor quantia em dinheiro, e quem sair por último em um de nossos TENEBROSOS DESAFIOS!

Katie: Eu estou com medo, Sadie!

Sadie: Eu também Katie!

Chris: Nada será fácil! E isso inclui terem que superar até medo de muitas coisas!

Tyler: Qualquer coisa... Menos galinhas!

Lindsay: AAAHHH! Eu também tenho medo de galinhas! (abraça Tyler)

Heather: (em tom baixo) Loura burra!

Beth: Se mandar na gente de novo, prometo que vai sair do programa se dando mal!

Heather: Mas você, sua nerd idiota, lembro que nos levou a ser vencidos por 3 vezes seguidas, lembra! Você e seu boneco da Ilha da Caveira!

Hatchet: NERD E CASCAVEL, PAREM COM ESSA....

BZAAAAAKT! (choque)

Diretor: Mais um surto seu, e vai ser coisa pior, Chefe Hatchet. Aliás, sua comida é podre! E por isso nenhum dos 22 jovens comeu o que você ia fazer!

Owen: Mas estava muito bom!

Trent: É que você atacou o refeitório inteiro! Antes de nos servirmos! Até comida de animais você come!

Ezekiel: E dizem que as garotas são as piores!

Eva: Vai levar um soco, se falar de novo! (esgana Ezekiel)

Izzy: Esses desafios me fascinam! E aí Chris, o que vai ter?

Chris: Izzy, agora que perguntou o nosso primeiro desafio será o Galpão Abandonado!

Noah: HMPF! O que tem de mais nisso?

Chris: Espere e verá! Porque a partir de agora o programa está começando! E outra coisa: Em todos os desafios terá sempre uma surpresa como isto! (mostra uma plaqueta) A imunidade, que vocês tanto cobiçam! A cada estágio, ela ficará escondida. Não importa aonde!

LeShawna: A gente vai nessa!

Justin: Com certeza!

Cody: Preparem-se gatinhas, porque Mestre Cody vai arrasar!

Gwen: Ser arrasado é mais apropriado!

Bridgette: Tomou? Bobão!

"_O Galpão Abandonado é o primeiro desafio onde os participantes encaram pouquíssimo espaço e encontram animais asquerosos em todo o lugar! Entre eles... Cobras, lagartos, ratos, baratas e muitos outros esperando por eles nos desafios seguintes!"_

Chris: Muito bem... Vocês estão em seu primeiro desafio e tenham boa sorte!

Aprova começa e todos tinham que arrecadar a maior quantia possível. Noah, desinteressado, sai antes mesmo de começar a prova. Ezekiel criticava demais as garotas e leva uma surra de Eva. Fora ele... Outros a saírem com grana no bolso seriam Cody e Harold. Depois eis que saem alguns outros participantes. No caso: Izzy, Geoff, Duncan, DJ, Bridgette e Beth. Justin ainda tirava atenções das garotas, mas Gwen, Heather e Lindsay resistem. Enquanto Duncan agredia Owen por liberar o gás algumas vezes sem aviso e é claro que houve também... Outras situações desesperadas. Maioria dos participantes saiu. Exceto Cody que pegou o bonde andando e ficou preso no lugar.

Chris: Muito bem todos estão aqui, mas viram que temos uma diferença, não é?

LeShawna: Sim! O Cody ficou para trás!

Chris: E...?

Justin: Eu não imaginava encontrar isto! (mostrando a plaqueta)

Chris: Isso mesmo! A Imunidade! Para deleite das meninas, Justin não pode ser eliminado, mas ele não precisará disto por uma causa... Dêem um passo à frente Ezekiel e Noah!

Noah: Chris... Por que nos chamou?

Chris: Um de vocês pode ter estado com a quantia mais baixa de grana. Um de vocês vai sair daqui hoje mesmo!

Ezekiel: Eu ainda levei olho roxo de uma das garotas! Sempre mais fracas que os homens!

Eva: REPETE SE FOR HOMEM!!! (cerra os punhos)

Chris: Eu é que não queria estar em seu lugar... Mas voltando ao assunto, o Galpão Abandonado é o primeiro território antes mesmo de ocorrer a competição de verdade! E apenas um de vocês vai ganhar se conseguir superar todas as dificuldades dos desafios que estão por vir! Mas é com um pesar que com 100 dólares, quem sai da competição é o Noah!

Noah: Quer saber? Pegue esse jogo e...

BASH! (Eva desfere um golpe em Noah)

Eva: Insulta a gente de novo e você leva coisa pior!

Hatchet: Escuta Briguenta... Aqui não será permitido...

BZAAAAAKT! (choque)

Diretor: Chefe Hatchet, vou ter que repetir o que eu te disse?

Hatchet: Não! Diretor, você que manda aqui! Para meu desagrado! (em tom de ironia)

Chris: Bom pessoal, com Cody e Noah fora do jogo, a competição continua e será mais desafiador que tudo!

Continua...

* * *

_PLACAR_

_Duncan – 300 dólares_

_Heather – 297 dólares_

_Gwen – 258 dólares_

_Justin – 257 dólares __**IMUNE**_

_LeShawna – 250 dólares_

_Owen – 245 dólares_

_Lindsay – 243 dólares_

_Beth – 240 dólares_

_Katie – 239 dólares_

_Sadie – 235 dólares_

_Izzy – 234 dólares_

_Tyler – 220 dólares_

_DJ – 217 dólares_

_Courtney – 212 dólares_

_Bridgette – 210 dólares_

_Trent – 205 dólares_

_Harold – 200 dólares_

_Geoff – 200 dólares_

_Ezekiel – 150 dólares_

_Eva – 145 dólares_

_Noah – 100 dólares __**ELIMINADO**_

_Cody – 00 dólar __**ELIMINADO**_


	2. Chapter 2

TOTAL DRAMA PANIC 2

Chris: No último episódio de Pânico dos Desafios... Os 22 ex-campistas voltaram à competição, assim como EU e o Chefe. Este por sua vez está sendo controlado pelo diretor de nosso programa! Na competição... Todos se reúnem em uma prova que os fazem sobreviver a animais asquerosos, ganância e principalmente a luta pela fortuna! Cody pegou a rua da amargura depois de se distrair com Gwen e Noah foi o primeiro a deixar o lugar do desafio e o programa também! Quem vai ganhar os 300 mil? Quem vai sobreviver a mais jogos de tirar o fôlego? Descubra agora no atual episódio de PÂNICO... DOS... DESAFIOS!!!

(abertura)

Diretor: Chefe... Eu só vou te passar esse aviso mais uma vez: Caso venha a tratar os competidores como lixo, como você fez no Acampamento Wawanakwa, vai vir a sofrer coisas piores!

Hatchet: E o que seria seu... (Diretor mostra o controle) Er... Carismático diretor? (sorriso forçado)

Diretor: Muito bem, nada de gritar com os campistas, nem mexer em propriedades alheias! Caso contrário, serei forçado a usar coisa pior que a tornozeleira!

Hatchet: Mas isso não...

Diretor: Não o quê? Você assinou um contrato com a produtora e o Chris, mais os 20 campistas atualmente no jogo, Noah e Cody estão fora lembra?

(corte)

Gwen: Fico feliz de Cody não estar mais aqui para me chatear! Melhor ainda por ele ter sido um dos primeiros a sair!

Trent: É gata, mas não cante vitória ainda! Temos muitas coisas pela frente!

Owen: Mas e a comida?

Heather: Escuta, seu saco de vômito de uma tonelada! Vou ficar por aqui nesse jogo, nem que eu tenha que aturar suas nojeiras, entendeu?

LeShawna: Um aviso, projeto de patricinha mimada! Hoje você vai cair!

Heather: Não conte com isso, cantora de rap!

Chris: Muito bem pessoal! Vimos que na lista de arrecadações Duncan é o líder da competição seguido de perto por Courtney! Enquanto que Eva é a lanterninha de todos os participantes!

Ezekiel: Lanterninha no time das fracas!

Eva: (cochichando) Fale das garotas de novo e sairá com olho roxo como prêmio de consolação!

Chris: OK jogadores! O desafio de hoje será ainda mais complicado que antes! Portanto vocês vão ficar sem andar normalmente!

Beth: Em cadeira de rodas?

Lindsay: Andando com pedras nos pés?

Chris: HMMM! Um pouco dos dois!

Geoff: Maneiro!

DJ: Aí Chris, espero que isso não envolva água porque...

Chris: DJ, água é só em outra competição nossa porque hove irão ao LABORATÓRIO!!!

Katie e Sadie: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! (se abraçam de medo)

Katie: Não gosto de laboratórios!

Sadie: Nem eu, e olha que nem consigo dissecar uma rã!

Bridgette: TSC! TSC! Ninguém merece!

Hatchet: SURFISTA!!! SE VAI AMARELAR, TRATE DE...

BZAAAAAKT! (choque)

Hatchet: De... De... Se dirigir e nos deixar de boa, certo?

Duncan: Aviso prévio, Chefe Zureta! Não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil! E isso te inclui! (olhando para Harold)

Courtney: Entendeu? (faz o mesmo)

Harold: Por que eu me sinto ameaçado assim por dois ao mesmo tempo?

Izzy: Eu não sei, mas deve ser divertido quanto a grana que arranjar!

Owen: Hein?

LeShawna: Esquece! Você se distrai fácil!

Chris: As regras são as mesmas e só terá a imunidade quem conseguir sobreviver a este jogo!

Tyler: Bom... O que estamos esperando? Até porque sou o melhor nos esportes!

Gwen: ...No quesito fracasso! HMMHMMHMM! (riso malicioso)

_"No laboratório, além da piscina asquerosa de amido para tornar as coisas mais lentas, muitos órgãos humanos escondendo cédulas em seu interior. Fora os ratos que estão esperando para deixar o jogo ainda mais emocionante... Haverá também muito mais que certos animais como larvas esperando para os competidores amarelarem!"_

Chris: Atenção jogadores! Não me responsabilizarei pelos objetos que perderem no caminho, isso incluindo seus sapatos que vão prender vocês no chão! Até mais!

O jogo não estava mesmo fácil, embora todos tenham conseguido tentar se mexer. Katie e Sadie, apesar do medo, não conseguiam se conter mas se concentravam no jogo. Izzy devorava as larvas como se fossem de gelatina. Beth sai primeiro por medo do ambiente, diferente de Eva que saiu causando medo na nerd. Com ela, Duncan, Lindsay, Owen, Gwen e LeShawna saem com grana no bolso e dentro da roupas. O mesmo não se diz de Geoff que é pisoteado por DJ, Trent e Justin. Courtney e Bridgette, para desagrado delas (tal como maioria dos participantes) perdem os sapatos e saem do jogo com esperança de continuar. Quem ficou para trás foi Ezekiel, que perde a imunidade para Heather, seguida de perto por Tyler quando estavam de saída com Harold.

Chris: Infelizmente Tyler foi outro a deixar o jogo e é claro outro de vocês vai sair também! Aliás quem esteve com a imunidade? Quem a encontrou?

Heather: Fui eu! (devolve a plaqueta)

Gwen: Por hoje você está livre, mas na próxima...

LeShawna: Não vamos nos esquentar com isso!

Bridgette: A hora dela vai chegar. E vou ver isso de camarote!

Hatchet: Agora vocês seus fracotes, esvaziem os bolsos e deixem a grana em seus capacetes! (silêncio) Sem choque...? Eu estou...

BZAAAAAKT! (choque)

Diretor: Fracotes é ofensa, apesar de leve! Está oprimindo-os pela força física que você possui! Mas não tem inteligência suficiente para conduzir um programa, cuidar de campistas, nem de cozinhar!

Duncan: HEHEHEHEHEHE! Tomou, carecão?

Harold: Ainda sim você vai ver uma coisa, seu... (puxado pela cueca) AAAAHHH!!!

DJ: Bobão!

Geoff: Eu mesmo não teria feito melhor!

Chris: OK! Tyler foi mais um a sair do jogo. Um passo à frente. Ezekiel e Harold!

Ezekiel: Essa não!

Eva: Essa sim!

Lindsay: Er... Onde está o Tyler?

Chris: Eu já disse que ele foi eliminado Lindsay! Mas como você é burra como uma porta isso não é problema meu!

Courtney: Odeio quando ele faz essas piadinhas conosco!

Hatchet: Você disse algo?

Trent: (calando Courtney com Justin) Nada!

Justin: É!

Owen: E eu achando que fosse por causa dela não aturar as piadas que o Chris faz. HEHEHE! (silêncio) Ah, por que vocês são tão...

Heather: Não completa, sua rolha de poço! Caso contrário, vai sair com mais dor que antes!

Chris: MMM-HMP! (pigarreando) Bom, entre vocês, vi que alguém saiu de bolso furado em meio à competição e não temos como remendar a situação. E muito menos nos responsabilizamos por perdas de sapatos no laboratório! Uma pena! Mas analisei que o bolso mais vazio foi o de Ezekiel!

Beth: Ainda bem!

Ezekiel: Que coisa... E eu achando que ficaria!

Geoff: Se eu não estivesse com pouco lugar para encher de dinheiro!

Eva: E já vai tarde!

Chris: Uma pergunta diretor... Estamos fazendo certo?

Diretor: Chris, se depender da conduta dos participantes, e principalmente do Chefe Hatchet, tudo ficará bem no jogo! Além de uma coisa: Seguir as regras do mesmo! Agora você será responsabilizado sim pela segurança caso eles venham a se ferir ou outra coisa!

Chris: Ninguém merece! Mas agora com 4 a menos na berlinda, aguardem para o próximo capítulo de Pânico dos Desafios! Onde o dinheiro pode levar à vitória e alguns traumas também! Até mais!

Katie: Não quero sair sem a Sadie!

Sadie: Nem eu sem a Katie!

Continua...

* * *

_PLACAR_

_Duncan – 345 dólares_

_Heather – 320 dólares __**IMUNE**_

_LeShawna – 315 dólares_

_Lindsay – 300 dólares_

_Gwen – 294 dólares_

_Owen – 290 dólares_

_Justin – 289 dólares_

_Katie – 270 dólares_

_Sadie – 270 dólares_

_Izzy – 261 dólares_

_Courtney – 255 dólares_

_Trent – 240 dólares_

_DJ – 232 dólares_

_Bridgette – 230 dólares_

_Eva – 200 dólares_

_Beth – 195 dólares_

_Geoff – 195 dólares_

_Harold – 192 dólares_

_Ezekiel – 190 dólares __**ELIMINADO**_

_Tyler – 00 dólar __**ELIMINADO**_


	3. Chapter 3

TOTAL DRAMA PANIC 3

Chris: No último episódio de Pânico dos Desafios... Nossos aventureiros ingressam no laboratório para mais uma prova arrecadando dinheiro. Beth acaba fugindo de medo de Eva, mesmo tentando ajudá-la a arranjar grana. Apesar da boa intenção, se esqueceu que é cada um por si na competição! Tyler, tal como a grande maioria, perde os sapatos, e o jogo também! Assim como Ezekiel perde a oportunidade de continuar no jogo quando a imunidade caiu nas mãos de Heather para desagrados de maioria dos competidores. Entre eles: Gwen, LeShawna e Bridgette! Restam 18 participantes quem vai sofrer com a eliminação? Descubra em mais um jogo de arrepiar no PÂNICO... DOS... DESAFIOS!!!

(abertura)

Diretor: Noah e Cody, os dois primeiros eliminados... Nem acredito nisso que os dois que se beijaram no Insôniatona estão aqui!

Cody: Como assim?

Noah: Eu não beijei ele!

Diretor: Jura? (reproduzindo imagens de Noah beijando a orelha do Cody) Diga isso também a quando desrespeitou sua própria equipe por não ajudar em um jogo de queimada!

Noah: O espírito de equipe estava fraco e...

Diretor: Você que é um fraco! Não moveu um músculo para ajudá-los!

Noah: Bah!

Cody: Mas... E quanto a mim?

Diretor: Não, as garotas não querem saber de você por se achar o tal e muito mais! Fora ser o mais inútil entre todos! É... Podem ir saindo porque já estão fora!

Cody: Poxa...

(corte)

Izzy: Os útlimos desafios foram bons, mas não tem nenhum melhor que esses?

Heather: Não tenho certeza! Agora, sua louquinha, só posso dizer que eu ainda estou no páreo!

Owen: Eu hein?

LeShawna: E acha que uma imunidade vai livrar a sua cara por acaso?

Gwen: Pode ter ganho no laboratório! Mas veremos o próximo!

Heather: Pago para ver!

Trent: Que louca!

Chris: OK participantes! Vocês ainda têm outros desafios a se arriscarem, mas tomem nota! Apenas dois irão para a Casa das Máquinas, nosso desafio final! E além dos 300 mil... O vencedor ganha a competição!

Lindsay: O que o segundo ganha mesmo?

Chris: Tudo o que arrecadou ao longo do jogo! Por exemplo: Duncan ainda está na liderança, e se o jogo terminasse agora, ele sairia com a grana!

Duncan: Pagar os danos morais que o cozinheiro idiota fez sobre mim!

Hatchet: Você vai tomar uma lição que...

BZAAAAAKT! (choque)

Duncan: Vai nessa! Pseudo-Sasquatchianakwa! Ainda lembro dos sustos seguidos que me dava quando saí da competição!

Hatchet: Quando o diretor... (Diretor mostra controle) Me tirar pacificamente isso, você vai estar bem! E livre de mim! (em tom de desagrado)

Chris: Bom pessoal, com 18 no jogo resolvemos tornar as coisas ainda mais apertadas! E não é força de expressão!

Sadie: E o que é? Não sou tão gorda assim!

Chris: Vai saber! Se entrarem... NO ESCRITÓRIO!!!

Lindsay: Mas eu nem tenho idade para trabalhar!

Chris: Não estamos procurando um novo empregado ou apresentador!

Gwen: Significa que ainda estamos na competição e será mais complicado que antes... Idiota!

Lindsay: AAAAAHHHHH!!! NÃO ME CHAMA ASSIM!!!

Bridgette: Loura como eu, mas muito burra! Ninguém merece!

DJ: E agora o que acontece a ela?

Geoff: Seja o que for, talvez o fato do Tyler não estar aqui!

Chris: Sobre a competição teremos mais que animais asquerosos! E espero que agüentem ficar em lugares apertados! Sem escuridão! Agora, apesar das duas portas...

Harold: Uma é a certa?

Chris: Exatamente! A de entrada não é para sair!

Justin: Sacou?

Courtney: Ele ainda vai sofrer com o remédio de antes! (estalando os dedos)

Beth: A Heather ainda vai se dar mal no jogo!

Eva: E você sua nerd, se me ajudar de novo, vai sofrer coisa pior!

Hatchet: Valentona, eu disse para....

BZAAAAAKT! (choque)

Eva: Não me disse nada!

Chris: Lembrete: Sai quem arrecadar menos grana e ser o último a sair do lugar! Venham comigo!

_"O escritório é um dos poucos lugares para se ter paz para buscar grana, mas verdade seja dita, isso também desafia a todos que pisarem a encarar o medo de lugares apertados. Os corvos, ratos, baratas e vários outros estão apenas esperando para recebê-los! Mas o que cai mesmo é o teto sobre os participantes!"_

Chris: Algo a dizer antes de continuarmos?

Katie: Se sairmos... Podemos sair juntas?

Sadie: Não podemos viver uma sem a outra!

Katie e Sadie: Nós somos MAPTS! Melhores Amigas Para Todo Sempre!

Chris: HMM! Eu vou pensar no assunto, assim que o jogo começar! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

O escritório aprecia um lugar tranqüilo, mas não era. Harold, assim como Owen, não parava de gritar de medo de lugares apertados e isso prejudicava os outros participantes. Duncan dá um murro em ambos e deixa o jogo quando o teto estava começando a sair. Seguido de Justin, LeShawna, Bridgette, Heather, Gwen, Lindsay e Courtney saem com bolso cheio também, mas com notas menores em maioria. Izzy não se importava com o espaço e se machucava à toa com as mordidas de rato e bicadas de corvo, mas ainda se sentia bem. Geoff e DJ usam a cabeça (no bom sentido) para guardar mais dinheiro em seu chapéu e touca. Beth outra vez recebe ameaças de Eva, que consegue a imunidade. Trent prende o teto com seu violão por um tempo e sai pela porta errada, logo obrigado a esperar para sair de novo. O mesmo não se diz de Katie e Sadie que ficaram para trás, uma se preocupando com a outra.

Hatchet: Eu não esperava vê-los de novo! Eu nem podia...

Owen: TORTA DE MORANGO!!! (partindo para comer)

Diretor: Essa não!

BZAAAAAKT! (choque atinge a Owen também)

Diretor: Essa comida é deles não sua! Você se alimenta quando houver tempo entre um jogo e outro! Precisam estar descansados e muito bem dispostos e alimentados!

Izzy: Poxa vida, nem podemos beliscar nada, depois do jogo!

Bridgette: Aí Chris, o que houve com a eliminação de dois de nós darmos um passo à frente e indicar o eliminado?

Chris: Bridgette, você não sabe, nem a maioria... Katie e Sadie saíram porque não se desgrudaram, mesmo pensando como uma só! Mas o que atrapalhou mesmo foi o fato de que saímos um pouco do costume!

DJ: Mas e a imunidade?

Eva: Fui eu que peguei! (devolve) Na próxima quem vai sair é você! (aponta para Beth)

Beth: Eu?! (treme de medo)

Geoff: Maninho, nessas horas melhor mantermos uma distância razoável dela!

Harold: E deles! (amordaçado por Courtney)

Courtney: Você gritava como uma garota e isso atrapalhava. Sabia?

Trent: Até tentei ajudar, mas...

Chris: Não pode deter o teto! Nem com um instrumento!

Justin: Péssimo para todos nós!

LeShawna: Parece que além da Heather, teremos outra também a querer que saia!

Chris: Agora se descarreguem! Eu fico por aqui com mais desafios torturantes de perder o fôlego! Sacou! (aponta para a câmera)

Continua...

* * *

_PLACAR_

_Heather – 360 dólares_

_LeShawna – 355 dólares_

_Duncan – 340 dólares_

_Gwen – 310 dólares_

_Lindsay – 310 dólares_

_Owen – 309 dólares_

_Justin – 300 dólares_

_Courtney – 290 dólares_

_Bridgette – 288 dólares_

_Izzy – 275 dólares_

_DJ – 250 dólares_

_Trent – 245 dólares_

_Geoff – 225 dólares_

_Eva – 220 dólares __**IMUNE**_

_Beth – 210 dólares_

_Harold – 202 dólares_

_Katie – 00 dólar __**ELIMINADA**_

_Sadie – 00 dólar __**ELIMINADA**_


	4. Chapter 4

TOTAL DRAMA PANIC 4

Chris: No último episódio de Pânico dos Desafios... O escritório foi um grande desafio a todos, principalmente porque Harold e Owen gritavam feito garotinhas do jardim de infância quando viram o teto descer aos poucos! Duncan não gostou da situação e deu uma sova nos dois! A imunidade cai nas mãos de Eva, que passa a ser um desafio aos outros participantes. E pela primeira vez tivemos uma eliminação dupla, Katie e Sadie não conseguiam viver uma sem a outra e por isso foram desclassificadas! O desafio aumenta a cada capítulo, quem será o mais novo sortudo que levará os 300 mil dólares? Descubra agora na maior corrida pela grana chamada PÂNICO... DOS... DESSFIOS!!!

(abertura)

Diretor: A que se deve as suas visitas, Tyler e Ezekiel?

Ezekiel: Posso comentar uma coisa, eu fui eliminado porque...

Diretor: Não foram só as garotas! Os rapazes também deram o melhor de si! Você e seus comentários machistas...

Tyler: Aí cara, eu também não engoli minha eliminação não! Sou um ótimo esportista lembtra?

Diretor: Fracassado esportista... Mas eu também tenho que confessar que o Chris lhe torturava por causa de seu medo!

Tyler: AAAAHHH! Seja o que for, não quero ver uma galinha na minha frente! (assustado)

Ezekiel: Essa foi péssima! (em tom de ironia)

Tyler: Qualquer coisa, menos ver uma galinha na minha frente!

Diretor: Tyler, calma! Quando a competição acabar, você pode voltar aos braços da Lindsay! E é como dizem, os esportistas saem com as meninas mais burras. Isso inclui você Ezekiel, imagina a Eva te pegando lá fora!

Ezekiel: Hein?!

(corte)

Gwen: Heather deixou de ser a única a competir de forma fria e calculista daqui! Parece que a Eva também merece um chute no traseiro!

Bridgette: Não vamos nos esquentar com isso! Não é a única preocupada com isso!

LeShawna: A Eva chegou a dar medo em quase todos aqui!

Beth: Em mim também! (se escondendo em um tonel) Não digam a ela que eu que baguncei o MP3 dela e...

Chris: OK participantes, nós vamos facilitar um pouco para vocês! (sorriso ameaçador)

Heather: O que é desta vez, seu bobo-alegre?

Owen: Por favor, diz que vai ser melhor que ter o teto caindo sobre nós!

Chris: Eu não contaria com isso, porque agora vocês vão a um quartinho!

Harold: Beleza! Um descanso melhor que isso!

Chris: Nada disso! Vocês vão coletar mais grana e o lugar é um pouco apertado para vocês atualmente!

Eva: Ah! Sem problemas! Porque não quero ver aquela nerd na minha frente! E se é apertado, vai ser pior para o balofo e a... Não preciso falar nada só de olhar!

DJ: Parece que ela está pior que antes!

Geoff: Cara, isso é péssimo!

Gwen: Geoff, eu posso ter aberto meus sentimentos a você no acampamento! Você não sabe falar mais nada além de "cara", "maneiro" (com a voz rouca)... Isso está me irritando sabia?

Geoff: Desculpa...

Chris: Não sei se vai ser bom, mas... O Chefe acabou sendo posto de fora desta vez. Me pergunto o quê!

(corte)

Diretor: Não vai sair dessa tornozeleira a menos que eu queira!

Hatchet: Escuta, seu charlatão... O que eu fiz para merecer esse castigo?

Diretor: Bom... Não sabe cozinhar, maltrata os jovens, tenho que dizer mais além de ter apresentado dois episódios sob mau humor, autoridade abusiva e muito mais?

Hatchet: saiba que os jovens são uns fracotes e eu desejaria que eles...

BZAAAAAKT! (choque)

Hatchet: Por que fez isso?

Diretor: Torno a repetir sobre o contrato que assinou. Se não o cumprir, você vai se ver comigo!

(corte)

Chris: Mas isso não deve importar porque agora chegou a hora do jogo!

Izzy: Maneiro!

"_O quartinho não tem nada de relaxante porque na verdade é nosso maior desafio: A central elétrica! As notas estão todas espalhadas ao alcance dos olhos dos participantes, mas o problema se resume no choque que possivelmente todos vão sentir um impacto de matar! Matar de ganância, se sobreviverem!"_

Chris: Bom pessoal, nos veremos assim que todos saírem!

Duncan: Aviso ao gordo e o magro, se gritarem de novo, pode ser pior a vocês! (estala os dedos)

Harold: Opa! Isso não vale!

Duncan: Sem gritos ou sofrerá coisa pior que a história da cueca! (esgana Harold)

Chris: Nos veremos assim que todos saírem! (liga a energia)

A central elétrica não era lugar de brincadeira nem para quem levava o jogo a sério. Owen mal conseguia se mexer e fica preso em uma das áreas que são separadas por cercas elétricas. Gwen, Trent e Bridgette não temiam pelo desafio, mas porque LeShawna era outra com problemas de locomoção, mas esta por ter um corpo roliço e largo. Eva ainda fazia Beth se tremer de medo, mas nada comparado com a ameaça que Harold sofre de Duncan que tirava as notas do bolso do adversário para Courtney, DJ e Geoff. Todos saindo de boa com muito dinheiro coletado, principalmente Justin para deleite das garotas. Apesar de tudo, Lindsay foi a primeira a sair, ao lado de Heather e dos outros (citados na ordem). Apenas o balofo, como diz o Chefe Hatchet, ficou para trás.

Justin: É uma pena que mais outro vai sair!

Lindsay: Faço uma idéia, mas não sei quem.

Justin: TSC! (muxoxo)

Chris: Pessoal, Owen foi outro eliminado do jogo, mais alguém acha que ficou para trás? E um passo à frente Harold e LeShawna!

DJ: Eu não sei porque, mas achei isso com uma das notas maiores! (mostra a imunidade)

Bridgette: Bem que a Eva podia ter sido a escolhida... (LeShawna e Gwen balançam a cabeça positivamente com uma cara de desdém)

Courtney: Uma pergunta antes de continuar Chris, é possível eliminar alguém que chegue a perturbar os outros?

Chris: Não me responsabilizo por isso a vocês

Izzy: Mas por outro lado, eu ainda me sinto bem! Apesar de tudo! (aparece toda eletrificada)

Courtney: Você adora mesmo se machucar!

Chris: Entre vocês dois... Infelizmente apesar das ameaças que aturam sofrer, a história aqui se repetirá até que sobrem dois de vocês! Mas entre vocês, o fraco desempenho na central elétrica os conduziu a isto que chamamos de fracasso! Então quem fará companhia ao Owen nessa eliminação será... (grande silêncio) HAROLD!

LeShawna: (cochichando com Harold) Se eu conseguir, vou ver o que consigo para nosso encontro!

Justin: Depois sou eu que conquista as garotas na sombra!

Chris: Eu não sei como será o próximo desafio! Mas sei de uma coisa, se o Chefe se recuperar ele que vai apresentar... Isto é, se o nosso diretor tirar a tornozeleira dele! Porque se não for... SEREI EU!!!

Trent: Sempre cheio de esse cara agüenta?

Continua...

* * *

_PLACAR_

_Heather – 395 dólares_

_LeShawna – 368 dólares_

_Duncan – 350 dólares_

_Lindsay – 335 dólares_

_Bridgette – 325 dólares_

_Gwen – 320 dólares_

_Justin – 315 dólares_

_Courtney – 300 dólares_

_Izzy – 296 dólares_

_DJ – 280 dólares __**IMUNE**_

_Trent - 273 dólares_

_Geoff – 236 dólares_

_Eva – 248 dólares_

_Beth – 225 dólares_

_Harold – 210 dólares __**ELIMINADO**_

_Owen – 00 dólar __**ELIMINADO**_


	5. Chapter 5

TOTAL DRAMA PANIC 5

Chris: No episódio anterior de Pânico dos Desafios... A central elétrica foi mais um desafio a nossos competidores, e antes disso... Beth teme pelo que acontecer se Eva descobrir que teve seu MP3 quebrado sem querer. Mas naquele lugar tenebroso em si... Owen foi que acabou amargando a derrota. Que pena, rapaz! Mas quando o assunto é grana, Harold pega o bonde andando e perde a oportunidade de continuar no jogo! A competição é assim mesmo! Fica mais quente a cada desafio e agora as coisas vão ser mais ferventes no PÂNICO... DOS... DESAFIOS!!!

(abertura)

Diretor: Pela primeira vez eu falo com mais de dois... Agora Katie e Sadie, sobre sua eliminação, sei que não podem viver uma sem a outra, mas o que fariam se uma fosse eliminada e a outra continuasse?

Katie: Não podemos viver uma sem a outra, passamos por isso no acampamento, antes de minha eliminação!

Sadie: Saí porque não sou totalmente confiável e ela porque errou o caminho nos fazendo se perder do resto do grupo!

Diretor: Nesse mesmo dia, um pseudo-caçador de ursos se assustou com um real e outro de mentira!

Owen: A Izzy pegou todo mundo nessa, hora. Foi tão gozado HEHEHEHEHE! (grande silêncio) Ah... Porque sempre dormem nessa hora?

Diretor: Você não tem a menor graça, sabia? Sempre faz piadas em horas inoportunas às quais só você acha graça! E além do mais, não esqueci que você subornou os outros competidores com uma festinha no iate e vencer de forma injusta com a ajuda de Izzy e Lindsay. Em troca do apoio na torcida, você promoveu o que não devia!

Harold: Mas sobre eu ter saído, digo que o Duncan me fez ser o eliminado! Ele tirou a grana de mim! Me lembrou quando me veio com a história da cueca e o óleo de soja. Todas com o Geoff e o DJ!

Diretor: É o que acontece com quem mexeu com a pessoa errada! É bom eliminar sem mais nem menos não é? Então você tomou o que merece!

Harold: Poxa...

Owen: Mas e sobre mim?

Diretor: Bom... Todos terão uma razão a mais para não aturar suas burrices!

Sadie: Espera! Somos um pouco ingênuas, mas isso não quer dizer que...

Diretor: Não! O caso de vocês é outro!

Katie: Então menos mal!

(corte)

Eva: BETH!!! (em um tom autoritário)

Beth: O que foi... (treme de medo)

Eva: Escuta, eu sei que você quebrou o meu MP3! Gostaria que eu quebrasse a sua cara como forma de retribuir? (estala os dedos)

Duncan: Não sei porquê, mas tenho a sensação de que não será bom hoje!

Courtney: O chefe, comandando o programa?

Hatchet: Sabia que vocês dois não tem o direito de...

BZAAAAAKT! (choque)

Diretor: Estou lhe dando uma chance, enquanto converso com o Chris aqui! Portanto nada de agir com essa sua autoridade abusiva, ou será pior!

Hatchet: Droga!

Gwen: Pois é, diferente da vez em que você nos torturou mais do que devia, está tomando do próprio remédio!

Bridgette: Pena que seja só por um dia, talvez hoje!

LeShawna: Quem dera a Heather fosse a excluída!

Heather: Eu ouvi isso! Agora tem uma coisa, aspirante de cantora de rap! Não vou sair daqui tão cedo enquanto não tiver a grana que preciso pra processar o Chris pela calúnia que me causou!

LeShawna: Então acho bom se preparar logo, porque vai pagar pelo Harold!

Heather: EU NÃO TIVE NADA COM AQUILO!!!

Hatchet: QUIETAS, MARRENTA E REBELDE!!! Agora devem saber que o desafio de hoje, ao qual não conseguirão sobreviver se resume em entrar em um jardim de inverno lá fora!

Gwen: É só isso?

Trent: Aí tem coisa!

Hatchet: Vocês não tem o direito de reclamar de nada! Agora lembrem que quando voltarem, que tenho certeza que não acontecerá, deixar a grana arrecadada em seus capacetes! Como nos últimos episódios!

Trent: Parece que ele acordou de mau humor!

DJ: E muito!

Duncan: Um aviso, pseudo-chefe: Lembra que o diretor te advertiu de gritar conosco?

BZAAAAAKT! (choque)

Diretor: Muito músculo e pouco cérebro, mas merece sempre! Chefe Hatchet, tome nota! Se agir como um déspota de novo, serei obrigado a fazer coisa pior que o Chris lhe pedir para testar os desafios!

Hatchet: Mas que droga!

"_Nosso jardim é muito incomum, tanto que nossos amigos sapos, ratos, baratas e cobras estão esperando por eles caso venham a coletar grana. Mas não é só isso, passarão pela mesma situação na central elétrica, mas os choques serão um pouco mais doloridos, como todos vão se molhar"_

(corte)

Diretor: Só vou te passar esse aviso único Chris: Se bancar o palhaço de novo com mentiras ou não haver regras no jogo, o programa será cancelado!

Chris: Bom, se eles se machucarem, não é problema meu! Mas vou deixar passar a história de não ser um poço de esperteza!

Diretor: Ainda precisa se livrar do processo da Heather sobre você!

Chris: Eu entendi! Entendi! Mas por favor... Será que não pode fazer algo para deixar o desafio mais emocionante?

Diretor: Ele está como deve estar, mas sem ursos ou tubarões.

Chris: HMPF! Pelo menos vou ganhar o meu salário!

Diretor: Sem salário até o fim do programa ou se alguém acabar mal! Com ou sem o Chefe no comando! (em tom autoritário)

(corte)

Hatchet: Segundo o meu indesejado chefe, vocês vão se preparar para o desafio que pode ser o último!

Lindsay: Então acabou mesmo?

Izzy: Ah, justo eu que estou me divertindo!

Hatchet: Agora vocês vão ficar aí e o último que sair cai fora! Principalmente se arranjar menos dinheiro!

Courtney e Duncan não se importavam com os animais asquerosos, mas ainda mantinham a aliança com Geoff e DJ em um ajudar o outro a conseguir dinheiro. O mesmo acontecendo a Trent, Gwen, Bridgette e LeShawna, os primeiros a sair de bolso cheio. Beth se assustava com os sapos e cobras, apesar de ter superado o medo de outros insetos, mas se incomodava com os choques que levava e o olhar maligno de Eva. Izzy, por outro lado, se sentia bem mesmo levando muitos choques. Lindsay ajudava Heather a conseguir grana, mas não percebeu a imunidade cair em sua bandana e sai com a sua ex-SMA. Justin é que foi o eliminado da vez. De tanto se exibir para as garotas, ficou para trás.

Justin: O que houve?

Diretor: Desculpa Justin, mas é a regra do jogo... Por outro lado, você se saiu bem, com as meninas!

Justin: Valeu!

(corte)

Hacthet: Não acredito nisso! Mais uma vez vocês conseguiram e...

BZAAAAAKT! (choque)

Hatchet: Esquece! Quem está com a imunidade?

Lindsay: Er... Pessoal, o que é essa plaqueta e o que ela fazia no meu cabelo? (mostra a plaqueta da imunidade)

Izzy: Bom, você está livre de ser indicada, mas...

Hatchet: Agora sou eu quem diz, maluca! Um passo à frente a nerd e a valentona

Geoff: Se a Beth ficar, tudo de boa!

DJ: Mas e se for a Eva? (se assusta com Eva lançando olhar mortal)

Geoff: Péssimo!

DJ: Superei meu medo de cobra, mas água e Eva são as piores coisas que tive que enfrentar!

Hatchet: Muito bem... De vocês duas, presumo que o desafio poderia ter sido mais emocionante, se tivessem ficado por lá e sofrendo bem mais do que deveriam! Por outro lado... Vocês me chegarem ainda vivos é a pior coisa que pode acontecer nesse programa. Principalmente quando se tem uma medrosa inocente e uma garota que não teme a nada! Portanto quem sai com a menor arrecadação é a feiosa do grupo!

Beth: EU?!?!?! Tudo bem... (sai cabisbaixa)

Bridgette: Uma pena que ela teve que sair.

Courtney: Contanto que não seja alguém com beleza interior e exterior, eu é que não ligo! Beth é só um peso morto no jogo!

Chris: VOLTEI!!! Mas infelizmente o jogo continua para vocês todos! É... Acho que vocês não vão se livrar de mim tão cedo, mas em compensação vamos ver o que acontece, agora que as meninas perderam um galã e a mais horrível de todas elas! Sacou?

Continua...

* * *

_PLACAR_

_Heather - 425 dólares_

_Duncan - 410 dólares_

_Lindsay - 402 dólares __**IMUNE**_

_Bridgette - 396 dólares_

_Gwen - 385 dólares_

_LeShawna - 370 dólares_

_Courtney - 366 dólares_

_Izzy - 355 dólares_

_DJ - 300 dólares_

_Trent - 296 dólares_

_Geoff- 270 dólares_

_Eva - 256 dólares_

_Beth - 246 dólares __**ELIMINADA**_

_Justin - 00 dólar __**ELIMINADO**_


	6. Chapter 6

TOTAL DRAMA PANIC 6

Chris: No episódio anterior de Pânico dos Desafios... Após as saídas de Noah, Cody, Ezekiel, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Owen e Harold nossos competidores percebem que aos poucos os desafios vão ficando cada vez mais difíceis. Que o digam Justin, que deixa as garotas para trás ao ser o último a sair no nosso jardim de inverno. Sem contar que Beth, para não ter a cara amassada pelos punhos de Eva, pegou a maior desgraça que todos os competidores adorariam evitar: A derrota! Com a saída de quase metade do grupo, agora nosso jogo será mais que desafiador e você confere agora em PÂNICO... DOS... DESAFIOS!!!

(abertura)

Diretor: A feia e o belo... Um de vocês fez o que não devia aqui e no acampamento.

Beth: Do que está falando? Eu não entendi! Foi a Heather que me obrigava a...

Diretor: Quem por acaso roubou isto? (mostra uma foto do boneco tiki) Eu é que não fui à Ilha da Caveira e levou os colegas a três derrotas seguidas!

Justin: Eu só saí porque Heather me indicou com ela e mais esta aqui e outros dois!

Diretor: Aquela bola de banha e a loura burra... Mas você ainda é o galã das gatinhas!

Justin: Muito obrigado!

Beth: Sobre essa foto, eu havia achado interessante e peguei para mim. Mas não sabia que trazia azar!

Diretor: Beth, Beth, Beth... Apesar de inocente, só não é mais burra porque Lindsay tem raciocínio mais lento que o de todo mundo! Apesar de ser mais bonita que você!

Justin: Falando em beleza... (pisca para si próprio de frente a um espelho)

Diretor: Agora com a saída de vocês no jogo, ele ficará mais desafiador e bem mais caro!

Beth: Está dando tratamento especial ao Chris, por acaso?

Diretor: Não conte com isso! Mas me divirto acabando com o Chefe!

(corte)

Bridgette: Apesar da saída do Justin, parece que agora tudo será mais tedioso, não acha? (Gwen balança a cabeça positivamente)

LeShawna: Ânimo garotas! Pelo menos nós ainda temos que nos contentar em tentar desbancar a Heather e...

Eva: REPITO QUE A HEATHER É UMA BRUXA TRAIDORA, SALAFRÁRIA E ARMADORA!!!

LeShawna: Nisso ela tem razão!

Eva: Perguntei alguma coisa a vocês? Por acaso sou de ser amiga de vocês? Eu acho bom ficarem em seus cantos se não querem ter as caras quebradas!

Gwen: Eu estou me enchendo com ela! E com a Heather também, embora esteja certa de tudo!

Heather: Eu ouvi tudo de mim! Mas não sou quase nada disso, apesar de aqui ser cada um por si! Quem precisa de amigos?

Lindsay: Mas não éramos amigas quando...

Heather: Calada Lindsay! Você não é mais minha amiga desde que me difamou na frente de todos na prova das bicicletas!

Lindsay: Eu me esqueci disso, sabe?

Chris: Voltei pessoal! Mas enquanto o Chefe se recupera dos choques freqüentes nosso jogo ainda segue!

Courtney: Acho bom ser eliminada com honestidade!

Chris: Eu não contaria com isso, mas para provar que sou bom moço... Que tal uma sauna?

Geoff: Maneiro! Estava demorando!

DJ: Se essa sauna caber todos eu estou dentro!

Duncan: Ainda que estejamos no jogo!

DJ: Como pode ter certeza se o Chris está nos dando uma folga?

Duncan: Acreditem! O jogo está longe de acabar!

Geoff: Só...!

"_A sauna não é nenhuma maravilha por dentro, porque, além de não ser feita para relaxar, aos poucos a temperatura sobe aos poucos e algumas portas travam para aprisionar competidores conhecidos nossos... Nossos amigos asquerosos também estão na espera! E não é força de expressão dizer que o jogo esquentará!"_

Chris: Alguém quer dizer alguma coisa, antes de ser trancafiado no calor?

Izzy: Só uma coisa... Eu me lembro que, quando fiz aquela bomba que os militares tentaram me prender, acabei fazendo uma melhorada quando joguei gasolina dentro dela. Foi muito emocionante e divertido! Mas sobre este jogo, será que posso repetir?

Courtney: Quer se calar e começar logo esse jogo?

Chris: Izzy...! Não faça nenhuma besteira, apenas ganhar é que basta viu?

O jogo começa com uma temperatura amena e a desvantagem era com quem usava roupas escuras. No caso... Duncan e Gwen de camisas pretas. Apesar do problema, resistiam ao desafio e ao calor até chegarem com a quantia necessária no bolso. Izzy não se importava nem com as baratas e ratos em alguns lugares, mas era um incômodo para todos quando se divertia ficando presa em alguns lugares com participantes como LeShawna e Bridgette. DJ, apesar da força sente que o calor aumentou quando percebeu a vantagem que Geoff tinha de como se vestia. Mas outros a saírem foram Courtney, Trent, Eva, Heather, e Lindsay. Esta deixa a imunidade cair nas mãos do oba-oba, como diz a gótica, que fica preso ao ser o último a sair.

Bridgette: Aí Chris, aquela sauna não era feita para a competição?

Chris: EU MENTI! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Trent: Grande novidade! Mas e a imunidade?

Chris: Como Geoff, pegou ela aproveitando que Lindsay deixou cair sem querer, ela não vale NADA! Isso mesmo! Não vale nada pelo fato dele ter sido o último a cair fora da sauna!

Izzy: É, já era de se esperar...

Chris: Um passo à frente Trent e Courtney... Apesar do baixo desempenho, saibam que vocês chegaram bem até agora no jogo. Entretanto parece que alguém vai ficar de coração partido como temos também uma certa surfista aqui! (suspiro) É uma pena, mas entre vocês dois, quem vai deixar a competição é o Trent!

Trent: Aí gata, eu fiz o que pude, mas... Não vai dar agora, entendeu?

Gwen: Devo chegar até a final como no acampamento! Até lá, torça por mim, viu? E nada de cair como sofreu com a Heather! (Trent sai)

Chris: Eu sei como se sente Gwen, mas... O NOSSO JOGO CONTINUA!!! E vocês, espectadores, vão ver do que este apresentador é feito, morou? HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Continua...

* * *

_PLACAR_

_Duncan – 609 dólares_

_Heather – 600 dólares_

_Gwen – 587 dólares_

_Lindsay – 576 dólares_

_LeShawna – 545 dólares_

_DJ – 532 dólares_

_Courtney – 525 dólares_

_Izzy – 490 dólares_

_Bridgette – 435 dólares_

_Eva – 420 dólares_

_Trent – 400 dólares __**ELIMINADO**_

_Geoff – 00 dólar __**ELIMINADO**_


	7. Chapter 7

TOTAL DRAMA PANIC 7

Chris: No episódio anterior de Pânico dos Desafios... O clima ainda esquenta e não é força de expressão quando todos os participantes coletam grana em nossa sauna! Heather deixa de ser a mais temida porque Eva é um peixe grande para ser eliminada nessa disputa monetária. Mas de volta à competição, Geoff consegue a imunidade, mas por ter ficado para trás, ela não valeu nada. Na eliminatória a derrota pertenceu a Trent que sai sem antes demonstrar apoio à amada Gwen! Agora nossos amigos vão esfriar a cabeça um pouco e você ficará relaxado em mais uma competição de PÂNICO... DOS... DESAFIOS!!!

(abertura)

Diretor: Geoff e Trent, ambos comprometidos, mas só um chegou a dar raiva à uma garota!

Trent: Como assim?

Geoff: Ele está falando de mim, sabe? É que faço o tipo tranqüilo...

Diretor: E festeiro até demais! Por isso que a Gwen sentia raiva de seus bordões.

Trent: A Bridgette também tem respeito da minha garota, enquanto que ela odeia a todo o resto!

Diretor: As únicas pessoas que Gwen adora são você, Bridgette e LeShawna! Owen e Cody são tremendos marias-vão-com-as-outras! Ou tremendos bobos que só querem a amizade dela da pior forma!

Geoff: É... Seria porque um é muito burro e o outro, metido a gostoso?

Diretor: Pois é! Se não me falha a memória Geoff, você ainda fede! Sem ofensa, mas ainda não se banhou daquele mergulho nas meias sujas!

Geoff: Mas eu me lavei quando fomos à Playa Del Perdedores!

Trent: NOSSA!!! Ele se lavou todo, mas as roupas ainda fedem depois da sauna!

Diretor: Geoff, sei que a Bridgette passou por isso com um gambá também, mas peço para ir para casa se limpar, pode ser?

(corte)

Gwen: Bridgette, sinto muito pelo que aconteceu ao Geoff, mas...

Bridgette: Não tenho que reclamar, o Trent senti o mesmo!

LeShawna: Olha só garotas, ainda não fomos derrotadas, e é isso o que importa!

Chris: EU DISCORDO!!! Hora do jogo!

Heather: Que ótimo, esse mauricinho veio estragar nosso dia também?

Lindsay: Mas ele não estava estragado antes de começar?

Izzy: HEHEHEHEHEHE! Acho que ele só estragou com o dinheiro que arrecadamos! Mas fora isso, esse jogo está muito divertido!

Chris: Pois é Izzy, e preparem-se porque a coisa ainda pode esfriar!

Duncan: Mais fria do que a Eva é?

Eva: GRRR!!!! (olhar mortal e dentes rangidos)

DJ: Acho que não devia falar dela assim!

Duncan: Ela pode ser temida por todos, mas nem o Chefe Hatchet conseguiu me derrubar, apesar de me assustar como um Sasquatchanakwa!

Eva: Guarde suas palavras para quando sair do jogo, seu bobo!

DJ: Acho que não devia irritá-la!

Courtney: Se ainda estivéssemos no acampamento, ela seria arrastada daqui na força! Não importa como, mas seria!

Chris: Para sua alegria e de todos, o Chefe Hatchet vai demorar um pouco a se recuperar dos choques, mas veremos depois como se sairão no FRIGORÍFICO!!! (em tom assustador)

Gwen: HMPF! É só carne de animais guardadas em uma geladeira gigante, o que mais?

"_O nosso frigorífico tem sim carnes de animais mortos, mas que nem foram feitos para comer... Lá o negócio é conseguir grana o mais rápido possível, mas outro ponto importante é que aos poucos a temperatura vai abaixando, não importa quantos estejam por lá"_

Heather: Conhecendo você Chris, esse sorrisinho na cara quer dizer que vamos nos dar mal!

Chris: ...A menos que queiram ficar aqui e arranjar mais grana! TCHAUZINHO!!! (tranca a porta) HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Esperem e verão, vai ser um frio de rachar!

DJ e Duncan, mesmo sem Geoff, arranjavam grana juntos, mas quando o assunto é repartir, o fortão não deixava o delinqüente ficar com maior parte, mas por outro lado foram os primeiros a sair tirando dinheiro das meninas. Izzy não se importva com o frio da competição e continuava a se machucar sem querer e continuar. LeShawna, Bridgette e Gwen seguiam com a mesma juntando grana da mesma forma que os meninos, mas sem brigar. Elas conseguem sair também de boa. Heather ainda foi uma das últimas, se preocupando apenas com a grana, e Lindsay em seu pé fazia o mesmo. Courtney seguiu o mesmo processo enquanto Eva é quem acaba se ferrando na competição.

Lindsay: FINALMENTE!!! Conseguimos sair daquele frio de rachar e...

Heather: Escuta, sua burra, fica desgrudada de mim e tudo se resolve! (mostra a imunidade e devolve a Chris)

Chris: OK! Meninas, agora que a Eva está fora da competição fiquem à frente Courtney e Lindsay! MMM-HMP! (pigarreando) Só uma de vocês vai conseguir seguir em frente ao jogo, mas por outro lado deixará um ente conhecido sozinho! Uma é inteligente, já a outra é uma burrinha apesar da beleza! Não tenho pesar de anunciar sobre vocês! Mas o que posso falar para a Lindsay é que o jogo acabou!

Heather: Pelo menos assim você larga do meu pé!

Lindsay: Eu sei, mas o que acontece é que todas estavam certas! Dentro e fora do acampamento você ainda é falsa! Eu era sua amiga, mas você me usava! O que eu sei é que você é trapaceira, uma traidora uma grande... (falando um monte de palavrões)

(grande silêncio)

DJ: Lindsay...?

Duncan: Ih! Heather, levou na mesma moeda depois de um tempo!

Gwen: pode seguir no jogo agora, mas está se ferrando!

Bridgette: Viu só?

Heather: Tudo isso é culpa dela! Eu não tenho nada com isso!

Chris: Bom, tudo isso foi uma surpresa inesperada, mas nosso jogo continua!

Lindsay: Não sei o que me deu na cabeça, mas só sei de uma coisa! A Heather é mesmo trapaceira, traidora e uma grande... (repetindo o ato)

Continua...

* * *

_PLACAR_

_Duncan – 850 dólares_

_Heather – 800 dólares __**IMUNE**_

_LeShawna – 790 dólares_

_Gwen – 755 dólares_

_DJ – 740 dólares_

_Bridgette – 699 dólares_

_Courtney – 697 dólares_

_Izzy – 595 dólares_

_Lindsay – 500 dólares __**ELIMINADA**_

_Eva – 00 dólar __**ELIMINADA**_


	8. Chapter 8

TOTAL DRAMA PANIC 8

Chris: Anteriormente em Pânico dos Desafios... Nossos competidores chegam a gelar até a espinha com os olhares mortais e as ameaças de Eva, mas direto ao assunto... Quando eu disse gelar não foi força de expressão! No nosso frigorífico é a própria valentona que se deu mal na competição. Principalmente Lindsay porque Heather tira grana até do bolso de sua ex-lacaia que a humilhou com palavras muito fortes. Infelizmente nossa competidora marrenta ainda está no jogo e com apenas 2 rapazes e 6 moças quem será o próximo eliminado? Descubra agora em PÂNICO... DOS... DESAFIOS!!!

(abertura)

Diretor: Lindsay, gostaria de começar a conversa ou prefere que a Eva o faça?

Eva: Eu decido por mim mesma, não com essa loura burra do meu lado!

Lindsay: E eu achando que a Heather fosse a única que me causasse problemas!

Eva: Nunca fomos da mesma equipe! E saiba que só caí fora no começo da competição no acampamento por culpa dos meus colegas!

Diretor: E se eu disser que a Heather roubou seu MP3 você acreditaria?

Eva: Então foi mesmo aquela bruxa traidora, salafrária e armadora não é? Vou me acertar com ela na final! (estala os dedos)

Diretor: E você Lindsay, como se sente depois de sair? Satisfeita em saber que Tyler voltará para você?

Lindsay: Eu não sei quem é Tyler, mas lembro que ele tinha medo de galinhas e ainda me levou durante o jogo de queimada para namorarmos! Mas diferente da Beth, eu acho que me saí melhor ao lado da Heather! Até eu descobrir que ela é duas caras, uma falsa, metida e... (fala um monte de palavrões)

Diretor: Lindsay... Você também fez um desafio que ela não aceitou e se deu mal! Como ela ficar careca não é?

Lindsay: Eu nem sabia! Se fosse Gwen ou Owen...

Diretor: Mas como a Heather deixou o cabelo crescer, melhor o Chris pagar os danos morais que causou a ela.

(corte)

Duncan: Aí DJ, pronto para o próximo desafio? Eu soube que será de assustar!

DJ: Por favor, não me lembre daquele dia do psicopata foragido assassino com serra elétrica e gancho! Por isso que saí do Acampamento Wawanakwa, ele ia mesmo me pegar!

Courtney: Er... Como foi essa história? Eu até soube que você, Duncan, tinha acabado com o chefe, mesmo disfarçado.

Heather: MMM-HMP! (pigarreando) Na verdade, você havia invadido o banheiro quando eu tinha saído do banho e estava depilando as pernas e usando máscara de beleza!

DJ: Foi pior ainda!

Gwen: Não pode ser pior que essa idiota conosco! E além do mais, se ela sair, estaremos gratos desde já!

Hatchet: Atenção seus idiotas! O desafio que vocês não vão nem suportar estar vivos se resume em um necrotério onde vocês vão arranjar grana e espero que não voltem vivos de lá!

Courtney: Estamos fora do acampamento, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de...

Hatchet: De quê, sua metida?

LeShawna: Quer saber, por que não relaxa de uma vez e nos deixa em paz?

Hatchet: O que disse? (ficando irritado)

Duncan: Ih, agora pegou! Olha só porque não relaxa e deixa a gente cumprir a prova sem você nos importunando, Chefe Zureta?

Hatchet: Escuta Delinqüente, você vai...

BZAAAAAKT! (choque em Hatchet)

"_O necreotério é um lugar típico onde cadáveres podem acabar descansando em paz da pior forma, mas a tarefa aqui é ganhar grana porque ainda tem mais coisas asquerosas além de entranhas e corpos em decomposição!"_

Hatchet: Eu vou pensar na história de relaxar, se não estiverem mais aqui, seus imbecis!

Gwen: Estou morrendo de medo! (em tom de ironia)

Duncan: Eu também!

Hatchet: Esquece!

BLAM! (porta fechando)

Izzy: Nossa! Isso vai ser tão divertido quanto os outros!

Courtney: Eu não contaria com isso, nem com uma maluca feito você, sabe?

LeShawna, Bridgette e Gwen começam fazendo um pacto, o mesmo acontecendo a Courtney e Duncan, estes coletam grana juntos, mas é Izzy que atrapalha a todos e é um dos primeiros a sair de bolso cheio. O mesmo não se pode dizer a DJ, que sai correndo de medo do lugar. Heather sai depois de todo mundo, mas perde a imunidade justamente para o delinqüente juvenil que gosta de irritar o chefe. Mas para seu desagrado é a namorada que fica para trás.

Hatchet: Muito bem, parece que a metidinha a monitora de acampamento saiu do jogo, e vocês continuam!

DJ: Eu não quero mais ficar aqui! Toma! Leva minha grana, eu deixei o resto cair quando estava no necrotério! AHHHH! (sai correndo de medo)

Gwen: Parece que a cerimônia de eliminação nem precisou ser feita!

Duncan: Que seja! Eu acabei sem minha garota, mas olha o que achei! (mostra a imunidade) Vai ter que me engolir por mais um tempo, Chefe Zureta!

Hatchet: GRRR!

Heather: Pode se irritar o quanto quiser, o diretor do programa não autoriza que nos machuque!

Bridgette: É uma pena!

Izzy: Mas por outro lado, está ficando cada vez mais divertido esse jogo! E espero mais que venha por aí!

Hatchet: Não sei porque mereço isso!

Bridgette: O Chris não está aqui, então ficou tomando conta da gente, agora vai ter que aturar o Duncan, até ele sair!

Izzy: Se o Owen continuasse, seria melhor ainda!

Gwen: Nada disso! Por sua causa e da Lindsay ele me venceu no acampamento! Tudo por causa de uma festa no iate! Eu não vou aceitar esse tipo de derrota, fico até o final!

Duncan: É! E eu concordo!

Continua...

* * *

_PLACAR_

_Duncan – 965 dólares __**IMUNE**_

_LeShawna – 930 dólares_

_Gwen – 900 dólares_

_Heather – 875 dólares_

_Bridgette – 860 dólares_

_Izzy – 845 dólares_

_DJ – 799 dólares __**ELIMINADO**_

_Courtney – 00 dólar __**ELIMINADA**_


	9. Chapter 9

TOTAL DRAMA PANIC 9

Chris: No episódio anterior de Pânico dos Desafios... Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, LeShawna, Izzy, Gwen, DJ e Heather chegam bem mais longe do que os outros poderiam imaginar... Se não tivessem sido eliminados, HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Mas no necrotério, a situação foi a mais assustadora para o nosso amigo grandalhão e musculoso que saiu correndo feito uma garotinha e ainda de bolso mais vazio que todos! Mas foi o nosso delinqüente juvenil que acabou arrasado com a eliminação de sua namorada. Agora são cinco evas e um adão em nossa disputa, quem irá à grande final na Casa das Máquinas? A seguir em PÂNICO... DOS... DESAFIOS!!!

(abertura)

Diretor: Agora Courtney, não tem do que reclamar em ser eliminada, não é?

Courtney: Foi melhor que ter sido eliminada pelo Harold, mas confesso que não podia haver coisa pior mesmo!

DJ: Ou quando nos recusamos a saltar do penhasco naquele lago cheio de tubarões?

Courtney: Nem me lembre disso... A pior parte mesmo que aquele mauricinho metido do Chris nos fez, foi de encarar nossos medos!

Diretor: Você não revelava que tinha medo de gelatina, agora o DJ superou os dele. De cobra e água, agora o lance do filme do assassino com serra elétrica e gancho foi a pior das situações que ele viveu!

DJ: OK! Eu confesso que o lance do filme foi a maior mancada, mas o que acontece é que...

Diretor: Não esperou o chefe chegar. DJ, olha só, você é um bom rapaz e tudo mais, mas também não merecia isso!

Courtney: Mas Senhor Diretor, eu posso perguntar uma coisa? E quanto aos eliminados que saíram do programa?

Diretor: Eles não vão aparecer na final, mas darão suas declarações para quem chegar até lá. Não sei quem, mas, garanto que eles podem estar lá!

(corte)

Duncan: EU NÃO ACREDITO!!! A CULPA É SUA, CHRIS!!!

Bridgette: Não adianta mais chorar pelo leite derramado Duncan, e além do mais... A Courtney só saiu porque foi a última de nós!

Gwen: Não sofremos nada como quando o Geoff e o Trent saíram, mas você...

Duncan: Eu o quê?

Bridgette: Está mostrando que está muito abatido sem a sua namorada por perto não é?

Duncan: Olha, eu não sei porque estão me criticando assim! Mas eu afirmo que não sou bonzinho com ninguém, nem com aquele chefe idiota que pensa que pode mandar em mim!

LeShawna: Mas pelo visto ele ainda não apareceu, vai ver se recuperando dos choques!

Heather: Duncan, eu vou te falar uma vez. A culpa não foi minha quando perdemos uma prova em que um certo alguém me atirou um dardo tranqüilizante! (olhar mortal em Izzy)

Izzy: Ah qual é! Eu achei que você fosse um cervo mesmo. Mas não imaginei um cervo tão feio quanto você!

Heather: Era eu, sua magricela idiota!

LeShawna: Ih! Heather, você levou uma na cara!

Gwen: Nem imagino quando for sua hora de sair!

Chris: OK pessoal, tempo esgotado de recreação agora é hora... DO ESGOTO!!!

Izzy: Cara, esgotos são muito divertidos! Lembro que um dia desses, um escorpião me deixou uma marca de lembrança quando eu fiquei para me divertir com os sapos, ratos e outros animais asquerosos! Não foi chocante?

Chris: Já que está tão excitada, Izzy... Você e os outros podem ir comigo para mais um DESAFIADOR estágio de pânico!

Heather: Vou avisando que se ele aprontar alguma, vai ser pior!

"_O esgoto não é um dos lugares mais seguros da prova, mas a única garantia é que a locomoção é mais prejudicada em lugares apertados e cheios de nossos amigos asquerosos esperando companhia!"_

Chris: Alguma palavra, antes de alguém sair e amarelar nesta prova?

Gwen: Só uma coisa, pode tornar pior que isso? Bom, eu acho que você não pode!

Bridgette: E eu assino embaixo!

Chris: Eu não contaria com isso! Mas agora se preparem... Pode ser seu último desafio!

Heather: Se pensa assim, seu engraçadinho, veremos!

A coisa começa a pegar fogo para todos os participantes, Izzy não se importava com os machucados que ganhava de ratos e escorpiões, além de contato com sapos e cobras, enquanto os outros coletavam grana o mais rápido possível. LeShawna passa pela mesma situação de uma das provas anteriores, por causa de seu corpo largo, mal coseguia se mover como Heather, Duncan, Gwen, Bridgette. Estes saído em ordem inversa da competição. Mas quem acabou na pior foi a magrela esquisita como dizia a marrenta do jogo.

Diretor: Pois é, Izzy, se deu mal no jogo!

Izzy: Ah, os animais daqui são meus amigos, olha só! Eles até querem que eu fique!

Diretor: Hein? Com todos esses machucados e muito mais?

Izzy: Ah, fazer o quê? Esgotos não me assustam, eu acho super-divertidos!

(corte)

Chris: Izzy foi outra a ser eliminada. Mas e a imunidade?

Gwen: Vai ver ela pegou e não saiu.

LeShawna: Eu não contaria com isso, meu povo! (tira de dentro da blusa)

Heather: Não acredito que essa suburbana cafona, escandalosa e caderuda conseguiu se safar!

LeShawna: Vai ter que me engolir sua patricinha! E você Chris... Se eu for eliminada injustamente como no acampamento você vai levar uma surra que...

Bridgette: Calma LeShawna! (imobilizando-a com Gwen) Calma!

Duncan: Eu hein! Alguém que arranja mais arruaça que eu? Ninguém merece!

Chris: LeShawna, quando perguntei quem os outros eliminados queriam fora, eles disseram seu nome. Não é minha culpa!

Diretor: Mentira Chris, você levou isso a um mal-entendido, ela não merecia sair! Um passo à frente Bridgette e Heather!

Gwen: Dançou, sua bobona!

Heather: Cala a boca!

Chris: Meu diretor não permitiu que eu mentisse, mas o que vou falar não é uma mentira. E sim a verdade! Vocês duas chegaram longe, mas o chato de nosso jogo é que uma de vocês vai sair e continuar com sua vida agora e longe das câmeras. Agora que a Izzy continua se divertindo no esgoto, uma das garotas aqui não vai para as finais! (em tom de desagrado) Heather você fica no jogo!

Heather: VIRAM! Eu vou ficar aqui, agora quem engole quem, hein?

Bridgette: Tudo bem, sei quando sou derrotada, mas por outro lado... Geoff está me esperando!

Gwen: Boa sorte Bridgette!

LeShawna: Fez o que pôde!

Duncan: Aí Chris, se o Chefe Zureta reaparecer...

Chris: Ele ainda pode reaparecer, mas ele ainda está em recuperação sabe... Não se vocês, mas eu estou me divertindo à beça com esses jogos!

Continua...

* * *

_PLACAR_

_Duncan – 1024 dólares_

_LeShawna – 1015 dólares __**IMUNE**_

_Gwen – 1008 dólares_

_Heather – 1002 dólares_

_Bridgette – 976 dólares __**ELIMINADA**_

_Izzy – 00 dólar __**ELIMINADA**_


	10. Chapter 10

TOTAL DRAMA PANIC 10

Chris: No episódio anterior de Pânico dos Desafios... Duncan, Heather, Gwen e LeShawna chegam mais perto da final. Mas antes tiveram que encarar o esgoto, onde Izzy foi eliminada porque coletou menos dinheiro, foi a última a sair, e principalmente porque preferiu brincar com os animais que lá estavam! Mas quem saiu de cabeça erguida foi Bridgette. Apesar da derrota, satisfeita em poder ver Geoff de novo! Agora a competição está ainda mais emocionante e você confere agora em mais um episódio de PÂNICO... DOS... DESAFIOS!!!

(abertura)

Diretor: Bridgette, quando saiu, você queria mesmo ficar com o Geoff?

Bridgette: Primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça antes de sair. Mesmo que eu fosse eliminada adoraria tê-lo de novo!

Izzy: Mas foi divertido eu brincar com os bichinhos do esgoto! Até eles me deixaram lembranças!

Diretor: Izzy, pior que isso, foi quando você dirigiu uma bicicleta feito uma louca com a LeShawna gritando muito alto. E falando nisso, Bridgette... Seu namorado fez uma dedicada a você.

Izzy: Que, segundo o DJ, não estava bem montada!

Diretor: É, ele não usou parafusos especiais. Por isso que seu colega de equipe caiu e se espatifou na competição. E Izzy, você havia trocado de equipe não é?

Izzy: Katie e eu trocamos porque ela não consegue viver sem a Sadie... Por isso que me tornei um esquilo berrante e ela um robalo assassino. Agora as competições no acampamento... Nenhuma tão divertida quanto encarar o chefe e imitá-lo quando estava querendo nos caçar!

Bridgette: Segundo o Chris, formado em assassinatos e caçada humana, mas tem uma culinária péssima!

Diretor: Lembra de quando tentou ficar um tempo na floresta sozinha?

Bridgette: OK! Não sabia que o Cody era aquele monstro que vi e me fez sair correndo feito uma medrosa! (em tom de desagrado)

(corte)

Hatchet: Eu retornei seus molóides!

Duncan: Não gostei disso não! (em tom de gozação)

Hatchet: Pode gozar o quanto quiser, delinqüente, porque você, a escandalosa, jararaca e cascavel estão perto da final e o último desafio que não conseguirão sobreviver antes da Casa das Máquinas se resume em correr de Pitt Bulls!

LeShawna: Eu ainda sou mais o esgoto!

Hatchet: Você disse alguma coisa?

LeShawna: Não!

Hatchet: Só vão falar se eu quiser que falem. Alguma pergunta? Presumo que não e agora...

BZAAAAAKT! (choque)

Hatchet: MAL SAIO DA RECUPERAÇÃO E ISSO ME ACONTECE!!!???

Diretor: Tenho que te fazer passar por mais uma vez esse tratamento?

Gwen: Não seria má idéia para ele!

LeShawna: Pior que é verdade!

Heather: Aí Diretor... Se eu for eliminada, posso ter meus danos morais pagos?

Diretor: Independente do resultado, seu ou do Duncan, o chefe e o Chris vão ter que tirar do bolso o que fizeram a vocês. Incluindo o mal-entendido pela LeShawna!

Gwen: Ah sim... Quando ela foi eliminada por citarem seu nome 9 vezes não é?

LeShawna: É! (em tom de desagrado)

Duncan: Escuta Chefe Zureta, e a prova?

Hatchet: Melhor seguirmos com isso antes que eu me eletrifique mais ainda do que eu sofri nesse tempo de ausência!

Duncan: Assim que se fala!

Heather: Então, mesmo sem ganhar a grana, posso receber indenização, não é? Pois bem, farei o máximo para chegar à final!

"_O canil, nada mais é do que um degrau que impede a chegada à final. Mas os participantes não podem fazer nada que não seja cruzar uma faixa estampada no solo, ela que determina quando os cães serão soltos e deixando a situação mais complicada aos sobreviventes restantes que usarão uma luva especial, que impede ferimentos!"_

Hatchet: Pena que eles estejam vacinados e vocês protegidos, porque se não estivessem... Eu adoraria não ver suas caras de novo!

Gwen: Pensa bem chefe! Está sendo controlado pelo diretor e é ele que deu a você e ao Chris uma segunda chance de ganharem dinheiro normalmente! Agora se isso sair de controle...

Hatchet: Não quero saber, jararaca!

Duncan: Até parece que você nos deixa com medo! Nem cozinha bem!

LeShawna: Vem cá, você já testou esta prova antes?

Hatchet: Er... (grande silêncio) Não, e obviamente vocês vão testar!

Heather: Então não passe mais por isto!

BZAAAAAKT! (mais um choque)

Heather: Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer porque o Diretor está de olho em você!

Gwen: Agora que vençam os melhores!

LeShawna: Ou melhor, dois de nós!

Duncan: Não se eu chegar primeiro!

Nos primeiros minutos todos os competidores coletavam a grana dentro da zona segura, e os estagiários, ainda com os Pitt Bulls presos, só soltariam eles se todos cruzarem a linha demarcada. LeShawna e Heather (empurrada de propósito pela adversária, são as primeiras a sair, com Duncan e Gwen em seguida. As feras seguem os competidores e mordem os braços protegidos, deixando as coisas ainda mais lentas para todos que se mantinham na competição coletando o máximo de grana possível. Duncan é quem sai primeiro. Mas a segunda posição era muito acirrada entre Gwen e Heather. Mas foi LeShawna que passou a frente. Mas não esperava que a gótica fosse deixada para trás porque a marrenta usou a mesma tática no acampamento: Rasgou a saia da adversária.

Hatchet: Escandalosa, marrenta e delinqüente! Eu não imaginava que a gótica fosse deixada para trás, mas também não queria ver os que eu menos gosto na minha frente! Agora que colocaram a grana no bolso, sinto que um vai sair pela quantia mais baixa já registrada entre os finalistas! Para meu desagrado, conseguiram sobreviver a todos os desafios, mas isso acaba agora porque quem vai à final com o idiota que me irritou quando banquei o comandante...

BZAAAAAKT! (Hatchet levando mais um choque)

Hatchet: Isto é, pseudo-comandante, a final é entre LeShawna e Heather!

Duncan: O quê? Como isso é possível?

Heather: Muita grana saiu do seu bolso, quando os cachorros pegaram sua calça! Então eu aproveitei!

LeShawna: Mas isso não fica assim, pode esperar que eu vou acabar com sua raça, sua patricinha de meia-tigela!

Heather: Eu pago para ver!

Duncan: Espero que essa esquisita perca, porque a Casa das Máquinas é mais complicada do que parece!

LeShawna: Devia estar morrendo de medo, não é? Sem imunidade, nem nada!

Heather: Detalhe... Com a saída do Duncan, eu ganhei uma vantagem na última prova! Em todo caso, você vai perder!

Hatchet: Veremos assim que vocês estiverem se encarando no próximo desafio! E quanto a você Duncan... (grande silêncio)

Duncan: Pensa que vai me enganar? Eu estou de saída, então um presentinho de consolo!

TUMP! (Duncan chuta no meio das pernas de Hatchet)

Hatchet: Seu imbecil, como ousa!

Duncan: É o troco por me assustar como um pé grande! A gente se vê na final! E também serei indenizado pelo que me causou!

LeShawna: Só que antes, tem alguém que preciso barrar!

Continua...

* * *

_PLACAR_

_LeShawna – 1269 dólares_

_Heather – 1205 dólares_

_Duncan – 1046 dólares __**ELIMINADO**_

_Gwen – 00 dólar __**ELIMINADA**_


	11. Chapter 11

TOTAL DRAMA PANIC 11

Chris: No episódio anterior de Pânico dos Desafios... Os Pitt Bulls foram ao ataque de nossos participantes, e literalmente nossos competidores saíram com mais medo do que aparentavam! Duncan e Gwen foram os azarados da competição e é claro acabaram eliminados porque a final será entre LeShawna e Heather! A final será decidida entre as meninas e quem leva a bolada de 300 mil dólares é você quem decide a seguir em PÂNICO... DOS... DESAFIOS!!!

(abertura)

Diretor: Duncan, se você continuasse no jogo, o seu adversário seria vencido?

Duncan: A Heather eu não sei, mas a LeShawna...

Diretor: Falo do Chefe Hatchet!

Duncan: Ah, o Chefe Zureta! Sim, ele ainda merece ser processado pelo que me fez!

Gwen: Eu estou mais é querendo ficar com o Trent! Ele esteve sempre comigo me dando apoio... Tirando quando ele me deixou sozinha mais de 5 minutos enterrada viva!

Diretor: O Chris colocou um mímico atrás dele! Enquanto o Duncan precisava encarar um cartaz da Celine Dion!

Duncan: Nunca mais quero lembrar disso! Mas por outro lado, foi satisfatório, seria pior se eu encontrasse a verdadeira!

Gwen: Nem imagino o resto!

Diretor: Agora, Gwen... Como se sentiu perdendo para o idiota do Owen e tendo que driblar outras pessoas?

Gwen: Entre meus amigos estão DJ, Bridgette, a LeShawna que está na final e principalmente o Trent. Já perder para o Owen teve seu preço por culpa do resto de pessoas que odeio!

Duncan: Pena que me incluiu na sua lista negra!

Gwen: Heather e os outros também!

Diretor: Calma, agora o que acham de irmos para a final?

(corte)

Chris: Bem-vindos de volta ex-participantes do jogo! Noah, Cody, Ezekiel, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Harold, Owen, Justin, Beth, Geoff, Trent, Lindsay, Eva, DJ, Courtney, Izzy, Bridgette, Duncan e Gwen! Chegamos à finalissima do Pânico dos Desafios. A CASA DAS MÁQUINAS!!!

Beth: Chris, antes de começar, será que pode me tirar dos braços dela aqui? (enforcada por Eva)

Eva: É o que merece por quebrar meu MP3, sua feiosa distraída e idiota! Quer um murro para te deixar sem os dentes e não pagar mais nada no dentista?

Owen: Nem me fale nisso! Eu acabei com maus bocados nisso!

Lindsay: Er... Como assim? Bocas ruins?

Tyler: Esquece, garota! Somos só nos aqui!

Chris OK gente, vocês não precisam escolher torcida nenhuma para apoiar porque é arquibancada única! Independente a quem torçam, o resultado é o que mais importa!

Bridgette: Contanto que a Heather perca...

Geoff: Se ela ganhar, vai ser a pior coisa a nos acontecer, sabia? Isso é o que nenhum de nós quer, não é?

Noah: Não estou nem aí!

Ezekiel: Não sei como pode uma final entre duas garotas... Tão... (todas olham com ódio) Lindas!

Trent: Bom... A situação não pode ser pior que elas falando sempre!

Katie: Com licença, eu estava falando com ela!

Sadie: E eu com ela!

Justin: Como podemos agüentar isso?

Courtney: Como que eu posso agüentar o que esse palhaço metido a besta pode nos fazer? Chris, vai pagar caro a mim e ao Duncan!

DJ: Calma garota, não podemos nos exaltar assim!

Chris: Eu estou honrado com o que digam, mas agora... Nossas meninas estão indo em direção à final... Eu vou explicar a única regra desse jogo: MMM-HMP! (pigarreando) Heather que deu uma virada inexplicável no jogo, ganha um molho de chaves para tirar mais dinheiro dos armários que estão trancados! Aos poucos nosso último desafio se enche de água e nossas amigas cobras estarão esperando! Mas existe um limite de tempo!

Harold: Não é quem sair por último que perde?

Duncan: Não é assim que a banda toca nessa final, magricela!

Gwen: Chris, pode prosseguir?

Chris: OK! Cada bola como esta que está na minha mão... (mostra uma bola pequena) Cair de uma rampa e parar, equivale a um minuto da prova. Se todas caírem, no limite de 10 minutos, Heather ou LeShawna pode perder a competição, se saírem antes... O que vale é o resultado do jogo decidido por nossos fãs!

(garotas entrando)

LeShawna: Não sei como conseguiu chegar aqui!

Heather: Um dos Pitt Bulls rasgou o bolso do Duncan, por isso ele perdeu! Enquanto a Gwen, mesma situação enquanto a saia caiu fora!

Chris: Heather... LeShawna... Digo que vocês foram muito bem, agora tem uma coisa. Quem receber o prêmio de 300 mil dólares, se sairá bem!

Heather: E quem perde, seu mauricinho bobo-alegre?

Chris: Sai com o que ganhou! (em tom de desagrado) Ela vai usar para me processar!

LeShawna: Melhor você ter uma razão para não ser processado! Não um pretexto!

Chris: Nossa...

Heather: Ainda bem que ninguém apóia ninguém na torcida. Diferente de quando o gordão promoveu essa festa no iate!

LeShawna: Pelo menos a idéia da Gwen de usar bem o dinheiro para a faculdade seria melhor!

Owen: Mas eu fiz isso porque queria a companhia de...

Gwen: Nem mais uma palavra, imbecil!

Bridgette: Ela está assim porque perdeu?

Trent: (em tom baixo) Pior...

DJ: Olha, sei que apoiei ele por causa da festa, mas ela é uma boa garota.

Cody: Bom... Eu sei que vocês estão amarradas em mim, gatinhas!

BONK! (alguém dá uma bolada e acerta Cody e Tyler)

Tyler: Essa doeu!

Lindsay: Calma Tyler, eu não sei porquê machucou, mas quero ficar com você. Não com aquela traidora, mentirosa, duas-caras e uma grande... (fala um monte de palavrões)

Chris: Por favor Lindsay, não fale mais isso!

Eva: Têm sorte de eu não torcer por ninguém!

Beth: Mas é porque você... (Eva estala os dedos) Esquece, deixa para lá!

Chris: OK meninas, agora é com vocês. E erramos sobre a história da vantagem, e quem a conseguiu foi LeShawna!

LeShawna: Maravilha! (recebe o molho de chaves) Usar nas outras portas para conseguir mais grana não é?

Chris: Não é só isso!

Heather: Desconfio pelo sorrisinho na cara!

Chris: Se uma de vocês não sair até as 10 bolas caírem por completo, será eliminada! Mas mesmo que saiam, o resultado será divulgado aqui neste mesmo lugar! Agora vamos?

_"Na Casa das Máquinas, a única dificuldade está nos nossos amiguinhos asquerosos esperando nossas convidadas. Mas isso não é tudo... O lugar vai encher de água aos poucos. E cada bola que cair em uma rampa perto da escada, vale 1 minuto. Se todas caírem, o tempo se esgotará e a última a sair, será eliminada"._

Hatchet: Escandalosa e marrenta, lembrem que isto não é fácil como os outros desafios e é bom que... (Diretor mostra controle de choque) Dêem o melhor de si!

LeShawna: Desde que ele usou essa tornozeleira, está tomando jeito nas coisas!

Heather: Segundo esse mesmo cara, ele nunca foi respeitado, deveria ter continuado na prisão já que não sabe cozinhar!

Hatchet: Quem não sabe cozinhar aqui?

Diretor: Você mesmo Chefe Zureta, como o Duncan te chama...

Começa o jogo e as meninas chegavam a ser equivalentes em um ponto: Conseguindo grana em lugares inesperado como tonéis vazios com cobras dentro ou armários destrancados. Os que estavam trancados, LeShawna usou o molho de chaves para ganhar a vantagem que conseguiu. Apesar disso, demonstrou mais nervosismo que Heather, nada preocupada com o jogo, mas com a indenização que receberia. As meninas saem do jogo na metade do tempo estimado.

Chris: Muito bem, nossas meninas chegaram e agora a hora da verdade...

Diretor: Lembrete Chris: Caso a Heather vença ou chegue em segundo, ela vai receber a indenização, assim como Duncan e Gwen!

Chris: Está bem! (em tom de desagrado)

Izzy: Ah Chris, nem é tão ruim isso! Só vai tirar do bolso!

Noah: Contanto que me pague também por...

Ezekiel: Você nem merece, nem ajudou ninguém e continua estudando, seu babaca!

Katie: Se tivéssemos grana, gastaria com você Sadie!

Sadie: E eu com você, Katie!

Justin: Mais uma palavra dessas e eu caio fora, mas não porque vocês não resistem ao meu charme! (faz pose às garotas)

Chris: Bom pessoal, chegamos ao clímax da história. As meninas conseguiram quantias inimagináveis no jogo. LeShawna chega com 2048 dólares enquanto Heather, mais distante vem com 2100 dólares. Agora, sobre nossa maleta de 300 mil dólares...

Courtney: DESEMBUCHA LOGO, CHRIS!!!!

Duncan: Melhor fazer o que ela manda!

Harold: Alguém me tira daqui! (esmagado sobre o casal que sentava em cima)

Chris: Direto ao assunto, a grande maioria dos fãs, não quis ver Heather ganhar, preferiram você LeShawna!

Heather: Mais devagar Chris! (olhar vingativo) Está se esquecendo de algo!

LeShawna: Acho que mereço um extra pelo mal-entendido da Playa Del Perdedores!

Chris: Ninguém merece... Mas o nosso jogo se encerrou. Não como eu queria!

FIM!


End file.
